conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Isles of Orange
The Orange Islands typically called Orange Country is a major colony of the Dutch located in North Carolina. Its remains as an opposition to the English colonisation, and is the remainments of the Dutch colonies of New York and New Jersey. It has devloped on it flood control systems in the Outer Banks, as has been able to almost drain the Palmico Sand, and has been able to form large cites on the islands themselves. They have been recently to be called Amerikaner's, which is an early name for the colonist before the wide use of the Demonym, American. It's home to several slave plantations and large port cities, such as Wilhelmus and Nassouwe. The seat of the government of Orange, is in Wilhelmus and is dedicated to continuation of Dutch presence in North America. It's current governor Bok van Blerk. The colony is mostly devoted to the construction of its water works and flood control systems to drain out the Palmico Sand to support a second setting of the Dutch's homeland, the Netherlands. History New Netherlands, was the 17th-century colonial province of the Republic of the Seven United Netherlands on the East Coast of North America. The claimed territories were the lands from the Delmarva Peninsula to extreme southwestern Cape Cod. The settled areas are now part of the Mid-Atlantic States of New York, New Jersey, Delaware, and Connecticut, with small outposts in Pennsylvania and Rhode Island. The provincial capital, New Amsterdam, was located at the southern tip of the island of Manhattan on upper New York Bay. During the 1650s, the colony experienced dramatic growth and became a major port for trade in the North Atlantic. The surrender of Fort Amsterdam to English control in 1664 was formalized in 1667, contributing to the Second Anglo–Dutch War. In 1673 the Dutch re-took the area, but later relinquished it under the 1674 Treaty of Westminster ending the Third Anglo-Dutch War. In 1673, May 21st, Marcus De Witt, an former Dutch Military officer lead the large exodus of Dutch out of the North to the Outer Banks were they had declared the Isles of Orange, in which they sought out to develop an second Netherlands inside North America, the Outer Banks being the perfect spot for an flooding and dike system. The colony was fueled with slaves from South Africa, in which the Dutch government supported the plantations and the construction of the dikes and flooding systems. The city of Wilhelmus became the largest port city in the South, the second being Charlston of South Carolina. Religion While the Dutch Reformed Church is the main body of congregation, the Roman Catholic church has been able to make its position inside the city of Wihelmus, which lead to the 1679 Wihelmus Riots after the influx of Roman Catholic dutch and English from Maryland had begun to settle in Wihelmus, the small Dutch Reformed Church, Holy Trinity Reformed Church had lead a sermon in outdoors and caught the ear of number of Catholics, who began to argue over the authority of the Church. In the end, an Dutch Protestant shot off a musket from the church, leading for the Catholics to rush the church and burn the church, they eventually stormed the Orange Government building, holding Marcus De Witt hostage, the colony would be held under Roman Catholic rule for two months until Dutch warships arrived to put down the rebellion. Governor Witt, being a Roman Catholic himself, declared that the colony was open to every religion, and that the masses had to stay loyal to idea of freedom, that of the William of Orange promised. Economy Several economic factors play a key role inside the Isles of Orange, its position in the American South gives it ability to grow large amount of cotton and rice. Due to colonial law, plantations and slaves are maintained on the mainland and absolutly no Africans may enter Orange Island or other Outer Banks islands. Orange & Plantations is a territory controlled by the Orange Government, but is directed as a slave colony and is under brutal martial law by Dutch whites. The port city of Wilhelmus is a crucial artery of the Isles of Orange and provide it with shipments from the Netherlands and from South Africa. It's the Dutch's the main fortification in North America. Category:Isles of Orange